


ZADR - The new kid - Part 2

by Eyubk



Category: zadr - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyubk/pseuds/Eyubk
Summary: it is romance about a alien and a human who were enemy's, but are brought together due to a bad experience.





	

Dib stood up from Zim's window sill as soon Zim was out of sight. He knew that he had to get home. He then ran all the way home, tripping and stumbling. He hurt himself along the way when he fell, but he ignored it. He did not care for pain, he just wanted to get home. He soon arrived to his house and walked up the steps to his room. He decided to just lay on his bed than to talk to Gaz about what happened at Zim's house. One, because he knows that she will not listen to him and because she wouldn’t believe him.* nobody does * Dib thought. He knew deep in his heart that nobody would listen or care… but he still had to try anyway. They may not know what Zim is up to but he will make sure that zim knows that HE knows what he is up to.  
The next day at skool was going just as Dib planned. Today was the report due to Ms. Bitters and Zim, was next. Dib was actually excited to see what Zim had in store, since all of his other projects were complete trash, but he had a feeling that Zim had a good project this time.  
“ good evening fellow human classmates, I will give a presentation on hearts.”  
*hearts* Dib thought, why hearts. Zim proceeded to give a whole presentation on human hearts and their anatomy. * to study out weak points?* DIb thought. Dib then walked to the front of the classroom and said,  
“ Today i will be talking about aliens and where they are.”  
Dib said this as he looked at Zim, giving him hints that he knew. Zim did not pick up on what he was saying and just sat there. Since he did not get the hints he was trying to tell him then Dib decided to just tell him during lunch. A few more people did their presentation just before the bell rang for lunch.’RRIINNGG’ the bell went as the students pushed and shoved each other to get to the cafeteria as soon as possible. Dib knew that this was his time to strike. When he finally made it to the cafeteria he looked to see if Zim was alone, which he was. Dib then proceeded to ask Zim this,  
“ I know who you are Zim, you try to hide it but i know the truth.”  
Zim had this confused look on his face and said,  
“I have no idea what you are talking about, i am just like you, a normal human being.”  
Dib knew that he was trying to hide it but he was going to push a little further.  
“ i know your secret. I know that you are a… Alien.”  
Dib said this with a smile because he knew that he had won. Zim finally knew what he talking about and said with his head down and in a really quiet, deep monotone voice,  
“ how did you find out, puny human? I was extremely careful.”  
“ i know that because i followed you home and saw you take off your disguise. You can’t hide anymore Zim.”  
Zim went quiet and Dib thought that he had won, but that was until Zim spoke again, this time with smile.  
“ I am actually surprised that you were able to get to my house without my noticing. I can’t wait for us to become the best of enemy’s.”  
“...”  
“But if we were to be rivals, i need to know the name of my enemy. You clearly know what my name is, what is yours?”  
Dib was shocked at his response but after a few seconds of silence he said,  
“ remember this name well Zim, my name is...Dib”  
“Very well, Dib, i hope that we will meet each other soon enough.”  
Zim then walked out the door as soon as the bell rang to leave skool. Dib stood at the entracnce of the skool waiting for the right moment for him to go back to Zim’s house. He may have give his secret away to Zim, but that is to only get him to expose more of him to Dib. He decided to study Zim from now on from his window sill and try to know how far he has gotten to destroying the world.  
He will have to try anything, anything, to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> it is romance about a alien and a human who were enemy's, but are brought together due to a bad experience.


End file.
